A Hero's Return
by klandgraf2007
Summary: Five Years have past since he left and things have changed including him, will coming home bring him happiness or pain?
1. Prologue

**A Hero's Return **

**This is my third fan fiction and I hope you guys like it because I wanted to dedicated this Prologue to the People who have loved ones serving in the war or you yourself served, and is dedicated to those who have lost their lives in the time of war. THANK YOU & ENJOY**

**I do not own The CW or DC Comics nor do I own the characters.**

Prologue:

The farm was always quiet when Clark left and it didn't have the same spark of life that it had when Jonathan and Clark were around it, but when Jonathan died a year ago it was if the farm died with it.

Martha was almost finished packing up everything at the farm, she decided to sell it since the love of her life wasn't coming back and it seemed like her son wasn't coming back either.

Martha stood in the kitchen looking at old photos of her family and she was remembering when Clark told her and Mr. Kent that he was leaving.

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

_Clark was holding a letter from the U.S. Army and he was trying to find the right words to tell his parents that he enlisted. _

_"You wanted to speak with us Clark?" Jonathan Kent said holding onto Martha's hand for support as if he knew already what Clark was going to say._

_"I know your going to disapprove but it was my decision to make." Clark starts off with a nervous stance that quickly changed to a confident look._

_"I enlisted with the U.S. Army" he blurted out as he saw his mother's eye begin to glisten with tears._

_"Now before you say anything, I think that with my abilities that I can prevent a lot of deaths and possibly help save people without anyone dying in the process." Clark's looked so confident almost like he was thinking about doing it for a long time._

_"Clark we understand if you feel the need to help but what if somebody discovers your abilities and they learn the truth?" Jonathan says with a concerned voice._

_"Dad you told me that I always have a choice and I think that my destiny may be helping people and take them out of harm's way, This is what Jor-El had planed for me." _

* * *

_Clark doesn't even stress he just kept his stance and said "I called General Lane to ask him about it and he said that it was my choice to join and no one else's."_

_"Honey, why do you want to do this?" Martha spoke trying to hold back her tears._

_"I read in the newspaper everyday that another innocent life was killed and deep down I know I could've saved them, I want people to have hope that's all…" Clark's eyes stared to glisten with the tears emerging._

_"I don't want Parents to burry their kids, Kids burying their parents, and I just don't want people to suffer the loss of their loved ones." He says trying his best to stay strong._

_Jonathan and Martha walk up and embrace their son and hug him. "When do you leave?" Jonathan asks._

_"Tomorrow, I've already packed." Clark said looking down into his mother's eyes._

* * *

**Present Day…**

Martha was snapped out of her thoughts with a knock on the door, She put the photo down and turned to see a man dressed in military attire standing on the porch.

Her heart stopped for that moment and a single tear began to fall while she thought _'Oh My God…Clark' _

* * *

**TBC…(Hope you guys enjoy this intro and would appreciate comment or reviews)**


	2. Not Quite A Hero’s Welcome Part 1

**I do not own Smallville or DC Comics nor do I own the Characters.**

**Chapter One- Not Quite A Hero's Welcome Part 1**

Martha stood facing the door clinging to the photo of her once happy family, the fear of the man overcame her as she feared the worst about Clark and hoping that nothing terrible has happened to him or that his secret was exposed while in the heat of battle.

The man's back may have been turned from the door but Martha was still afraid of what he may have to say but she had to suck it up and answer the door none the less.

It took only a second for Martha to finally open the door and take in what ever news she was about to receive.

The door clicked open and Martha stared at the back of the man, his stature seemed confident and strong minded; it was all to familiar to her.

The man quickly turns around flashing a pearly white smile at Martha, her heart begins to fill up with joy and she fells the happiness of his face wash over her.

* * *

Only one name whispered out her mouth as she was locked in the ocean blue eyes of the man standing before her. "Clark" 

A single tear falls down her cheek and wraps her arms around her son and embraces in his warmth as she has wanted to do for some long.

"I'm Home" He whispers into her ear as he doesn't want to let go of the motherly embrace that he sought after for the past five years.

Clark looked different because his hair was combed in an almost formal way, he may have been smiling but his eyes spoke for what he truly felt inside.

After the three minute hug that they shared Clark began telling his mother about how he went to boot camp and how Lionel Luthor helped rig his medical issues, but Clark held back what it was like for him and the things that he saw.

"Everyone's going to be so happy now that your home." Martha says never once letting go of his hand nor his gaze.

"I really don't deserve a hero's welcome mom, I just want things to go back to normal and be here on the farm with you and dad"

Martha never got the chance to tell Clark that Jonathan passed away, she was actually waiting for him to come home in order to tell him but he never came home until now.

"Clark…"Martha touches his shoulder and almost begins to cry as she tries to find the right words to say, "Your father passed away last year from a heart attack"

Clark's eyes goes wide and begin to cloud with anger and sadness, "And you wait till now to tell me !?" Clark yells but doesn't cry he keeps a straight face while Martha comforts him and begins to tell him how it happened.

* * *

**One Year Ago…**

_Martha was driving back from the Talon to fins that Jonathan wasn't outside fixing the tractor as he usually did when Clark left, Martha thought it was nothing and slowly began to walk up to the house thinking he went to get the freshly homemade lemonade that she had made the following day._

_When she got in view of the barn she dropped all the paperwork she had in her hands and ran to the lifeless body of her husband and screamed his name shaking him hoping he would wake up the only word being spoken were 'JONATHAN !"_

_Martha grabbed her cell and dialed 911 and tired her best to not break down and scream but nothing was working, there was no pulse and no life in the man she loved._

* * *

**Present Day…**

Clark began to wipe away his mother's tears and kept holding her in his arms hoping not to break, trying his best to stay strong and not appear weak in front of his mother.

"Clark I'm so sorry" she says while she kisses his forehead and sits down when she says to him "We buried him next to Grandpa Kent if you wanted to go see him."

"Thanks mom" he walks over and kisses her forehead and grabs his hat while he walks out he door and heads over to the cemetery wanting to say goodbye to the man who guided him to his destiny.

**TBC...**

**(Reviews or comments would be great Thank You)**


	3. Not Quite A Hero’s Welcome Part 2

**Here's Part TWO of Chapter One**

**I do not own any of the characters or Smallville**

**Author's note: the medals that are listed in this story are actual medals that are rewarded to soldiers, if you are curious you may want to try **

**Chapter One- Not Quite A Hero's Welcome part 2**

Clark walked past each tombstone searching for his father, the clouds were darkening getting ready for a intense rain storm that fit perfectly with how Clark felt.

His heart was ripped out and smashed all because he made one stupid mistake causing his father to die while he wasn't even there to pick up after him.

* * *

'_HERE LIES JONATHAN KENT: A FINE MAN, WONDERFUL HUSBAND, AND LOVING FATHER.'_Clark ran his hands over his father's name on the marble tombstone and felt his heart break even more, memories of when he was little flashed through his mind from when Clark lifted a tractor over his father's head and almost caused both his parents to have heart attacks.

Clark began laughing at the memories and how his father was always there to help him through all his problem and eventually lead him into making the right choice.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two medals, one is the Soldier's Medal and a silver star. Clark looked at each one and set them on his father's tombstone and said "These belong to you dad."

* * *

Clark took his hat off and sat down in front of the tombstone and began talking to his father just as Lana did with hers but he could almost feel Jonathan near him and talking with him.

"I'm so sorry dad, I know you don't me to feel responsible but I do. Its my fault and if I didn't run away to Metropolis then maybe you would be at the farm with mom walking about old memories and making this homecoming a little better then it already is." Clark stops and fights the anger inside of him from breaking free.

"You always told me how my destiny is what I make it and that you always have a choice, I realize what my destiny is." He breaths in and closes his eyes almost picturing his father standing there beside him "I'm a light for this world and I want to bring hope to those who have none, This world needs hope and the faith that will bring them from the darkness."

"I just want you to say Thank You, because you took me in even when you found out what I am. You gave me the love and warmth that I can give back to the world." Clark slowly rises while he puts his hat on, Clark fixes his postures and salutes his father with his eyes full of Hope & Honor.

* * *

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I wanted to pay me respects…" a confident female calls out from behind.

"Lois Lane?" Clark says quickly while he turns around and stares directly in her hazel eyes.

"Clark? Oh my god" she says running up to hug him, "When did you get back?" she asks as she pulls away with a smile never leaving her face.

"Couple hours ago, I just came by when I heard." he says looking at his father's grave

"I know, its hard to believe he's gone. I come here sometimes when I'm not working at the Planet." she says playing the bouquet of white roses on the grave with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Lois looks up at him and says "Its hard to get back to normal knowing that he wont be here but he is always with you and he is there whenever you need him." She puts her hand on his chest near his heart and says "He isn't that fair away."

Clark looks at her and says "Thank You"

She just smiles and nods "Don't think that I've gone soft on you Smallville, I can still be the same hard ass Lois Lane before you went all commando on us." Lois takes her hand from his chest and punches him in the shoulder and walks away.

Clark Looks at his father's grave and whispers "Maybe things have changed." He smiles and just looks at his dad's grave.

* * *

**TBC… (Reviews would be much appreciated Thank You)**


	4. Memories

**I hope you guys like this Chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter Two-Memories**

**One Year Ago...**

_Gunfire and explosions were ever where while sand storms blew through the small location, Clark's squadron were infiltrating a location believed to be housing POWs._

_The squad leader gave a signal for Clark and three others to enter through the left while the others enter through the right._

_The air was stale and the smell of death was creping up behind Clark and his fellow soldiers._

_Everything was in slow motion for Clark as he tried to zone in on the POWs heart beats but all he could hear was the far away screams of children and mothers._

_Clark's heart broke for them but he tried to keep his head on the task of saving the prisoners._

_The right squad stood behind scanning the area when suddenly an ambush occurred rapidly around them as the right squad fired back at the ambushers while Clark and his squad rushed inside and grew alert as they found themselves under small fire._

_Clark shot his heat vision at the guns before they could fire at his squad and they quickly restrained them without anyone having to die…yet._

* * *

_Clark order his men to carefully get the POWs out to a save clearing out back, Clark knew this because he would always memorize safe zones around his squadron location._

_Clark Walked behind them making sure no one else would pop out when Clark heard one of his men collapses to the ground bleeding._

_The man that was shot was a very close friend to Clark and they were almost like brothers because they had met at Boot Camp before they were shipped out._

_Clark ordered his men to take cover and get the POWs to safety, He ran to his friends side keeping his hand on his abdomen while he kept telling his friend that 'It was going to be okay.'_

_Clark always kept a first aid kit with him just in case of an emergency so he pulled it out of his pack and began to put some padding and tape on the wound hoping to stop the bleeding so he could get him to a medic._

* * *

_The blood just wouldn't stop while Clark was carrying him out of the building and yelling for help only to see several right squad leaders dead while so he could set his friend against the wall and pulled out a walkie-talkie and radioed for help but nothing was going through._

_Clark was checking to see if some of the dead were still alive only to find several badly wounded as he tired to stop them from bleeding as he ran to the back to a save clearing and found the rest of his squad and he told them about the other soldiers that were injured including his friend._

_Once he led them to the people that were injured only to have Clark see the lifeless body of his friend, Clark ran over to him trying to get him to wake up anger running through his veins and tear coming down his face that was covered in a sort of sandy dirt._

_Clark grabbed his friend and placed him over his shoulder while he and some of his squad were heading back to the near by base where they were stationed._

_When they arrived Clark set his friend carefully in the sick bay as he took his helmet off and began to pray then he pulled his friend's dog tags off and placed them in his helmet._

_"I promise that your family will get your tags before I go home, I can only tell them that you were a true friend and a good solider." Clark says as he stands up straight and Salutes his friend and walks off._

* * *

**The Day before Clark arrived in Smallville:**

_Clark walked up the step of his friend's home and rang the door bell as he held his friends dog tags in hand and the picture of him with is wife and 1 year old baby girl._

_"Mrs. Thompson?" Clark said as the door opened _

_Her cheeks were stained with tears as he took his hat off and said "I was a friend of your husbands, me and him were in the same squadron. I'm Clark Kent" _

_Clark felt a small tug on his arm only to see that the little girl in his friend's photo had grown from a 1 year old to a 6 year old. He smirked and pulled out the dog tags and bents down to hand them to the daughter as he said "I think your father would want you to have theses." _

_The mother began to cry as Clark rose up and handed over her husbands notebook as he said "I think he would have wanted a friend to give theses to you instead of at the funeral, Your husband was a good man and friend." Clark smiled as he suddenly caught of guard when Mrs. Thompson began to hug him crying as she pulled away and thanked him for being there for her husband and delivering his precious things to her._

_Clark nodded and said goodbye as he saluted them while he turned around to hoped into the military truck and drove off back to the nearest base so he could get ready for his trip home._

* * *

**Kent Farm- Present Day:**

Clark sat on his bed as he sat there looking at photos of him with some of the friends he made in the military, He was struggling with the memories that flooded through his mind while he remembered how some of the friends he made were either missing, injured, or dead.

He sat there and began to cry thinking how if they were like him then maybe they wouldn't have died and would be with their families right now.

Clark had always wanted to be normal and seeing the ones that he was friends with die was too much for him to handle and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**TBC…(Reviews would be nice, THANK YOU)**


	5. Changes

**I do not own Smallville or The Characters. I do not own Superman in which some of Jor-El's words come from some of Marlon Brando's performance during the original Superman movie with Christopher Reeves.**

**Chapter Three- Changes**

Word Quickly spread over Smallville that Clark Kent was back and people would always stop by just to make sure he was okay and how he was handling being back.

It seemed every simple task he did in town people would look at him with a warm smile and some would ask him about what it was like over there but his reply was always silence.

Clark sat up in the loft digging in his old trunk looking at the items from his past including pictures of him with his family, but there was picture that he had never seen before.

He pulled out the silver picture frame and looked at it as he saw his Mother, Chloe, Lois, and Shelby of course, Clark looked at there smiles but could tell that they were still upset about his departure and the drama that was soon to follow.

Clark smiled and walked over to the desk and placed it next to the old photo of him with is mom and dad as he kept thinking that his family was complete.

* * *

He sat with his back up against the couch as he riffled through all the things he use to collect and he pulled out photos of Lana Lang but something else caught his eye, he reached farther into the box and pulled out a red bandanna that had something wrapped in it.

The silver blazed like fire when it was released from the darkness it was hidden in, Clark rubbed the bracelet and thought of Kyla and how she showed him the part of his life that he was missing and gave him hope that he would never be alone and that he is very loved by those close to him will give him the strength to fight the evil that is spreading in this world.

Clark sat there as he began to remember the things Jor-El said to him before he left for war, '_Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son.'_

Clark kept looking at the bracelet and rubbing it thinking about how much Jor-El and Lara must have been very upset when they couldn't save Krypton or themselves.

* * *

_'You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son.'_

Clark wraps the bracelet up and puts everything back into the trunk while he shuts it letting a single tear cross down his face.

Clark wipes his eyes and pulls the octagonal key from his jean pocket and holds it tightly in his hand as he whispers in a prayer "As I am here with or without my powers I will protect Earth with my last breath, Everything Changes from here I promise."

Clark puts the key back in his pocket and super speeds to the Cave hoping to get the information he needed form the Fortress.

* * *

**The Day Before Clark Left For Boot Camp-**

_"Kal-El you seek to fight along side the humans and try to bring some hope out of the darkness." Jor-El's voice echoed through the fortress._

_Clark nodded and spoke "I know I have to train but I was hoping this could due with my training with Earth and when I come back You teach me about Krypton and my Heritage."_

_Jor-El was silent until Clark received his answer "You may train with the humans gaining knowledge about the world but when you return you must come here and finish it."_

_"How long must I stay here when I come back?" Clark looks around his heart beating faster then it has ever beat._

_"I give you One Month for your powers to grow but the process will be quicker and there is a crystal that will put you in a catatonic sleep and imprint the information into your brain so that you may become a true Kryptonian."_

_Clark nodded and spoke one final time "I have been practicing on my powers and I feel that when I return I will have gained new abilities."_

_"My Son you must go and bring hope to those who do not have it." Jor-El said as he sent Clark out of the Fortress and back to his training._

* * *

**Present Day-Fortress of Solitude:**

Clark accessed the crystal that opened the chamber "One month as you promised me Jor-El." Clark spoke out walking his way to the chamber fear gripping him.

"Yes, You will learn all that I have collected and Learned onto you in One Month your training will be complete. Good Luck my Son"

Clark stepped into the chamber and immediately felt at peace as the light engulfed him in its warmth that chamber door closing behind him as he began to drift off to sleep hoping that he would soon see the faces of his loved ones again.

* * *

**TBC…(Reviews would be nice thank you)**

**Author's note: I chose those two quotes from Superman because I thought they fit well into the situation and I liked Marlon Brando's portrayal of Jor-El in the Movie.**


	6. Crash

**Oh if you guys look at Chapter Two-Memories, then you will see a slight adjustment I made in the beginning.**

**I do not own Smallville or the Characters.**

**Chapter Four-Crash**

A Month has passed since Clark began the rest of his training and the knowledge he gained about Krypton and the other 28 known galaxies.

Clark was outside of earth's atmosphere looking down at the blue planet while he focused on heartbeats and sounds.

He was at peace for awhile until he picked up on the sound of panic.

Clark flew off causing a sonic boom to erupt sending him flying faster towards the noise, his red cape began flowing in the wind behind him until he stopped staring at the plane loosing control and altitude.

In another burst of speed he races downwards to the plane and begins to memorize the angles and weight of it while he gets to the belly of the plane and pushes on it hoping to slow it down but is racing more and more down wards.

Clark holds his hands firmly on the belly and gets a grip on it as he begins to push all his strength into it causing the plane to descend more slowly.

* * *

Once he sees a clear area Clark positions him self and begins to pulls a little on the plane causing it to move with him. 

_Few more inches few more inches. _Clark thinks to himself as he gets his footing on the ground and slowly lowers it as he stands beside it and setting it down to the ground like he use to do on the farm.

Clark hovers above the rear exit doors and rips them off the hinges and activates the emergency slide while he walks into the plane to make sure that everyone is okay.

"Is any body hurt or need to be taken to a hospital?" He asks seeing a hand go up.

"My husband's having a heart attack!" yells and elderly woman's voice from the back as she puts her hand down.

Clark super speeds over the man and says in a warm voice "I'll have him at Metropolis General, He'll be safe don't worry"

* * *

Clark slowly carry the man out of the plane and flies back rushing past the clouds and enters the emergency room of Metropolis General telling the doctor that he is having a heart attack and to hurry. 

The elderly man is rushed into the ER and they are able to help him in time but when the doctor comes out to tell the mysterious man in blue about his condition he finds no one.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Clark rushed back in time the tell the police to give the elderly woman the address on her husband's whereabouts and that he is okay.

He begins to help out with some of the passengers as he look around in the plane, once everyone is safely taken care of Clark walks outside to see the press everywhere.

He begins to help out with some of the passengers as he look around in the plane, once everyone is safely taken care of Clark walks outside to see the press everywhere.

The Smell of gas reaches his nostrils as he yells to everyone "Get Back!"

Once people run to safety the plane erupts in a massive explosion, Clark takes one gigantic breath and extinguishes the flames.

The crowd erupts in applause as Jimmy Olsen continues to snap photos of the Stranger, While Lois stares in awe at the man in the red cape.

* * *

Clark takes a big breathe and walks up to the press hoping to give them answers "Every passenger and crew member is safe, One man had a mild heart attack and was quickly rushed to Metropolis General; There was a leak I believe that was caused by the accident and that caused the explosion." 

The press are asking more questions when someone asks "Who are you?"

Clark just smiles and says "A Friend"

He bends his knees and takes off leaving the press rushing to get to print and a very intrigued Lois Lane.

Jimmy is taking pictures of him flying away while Lois begins to write notes for her article "Come on Jimmy lets get this story ready for Perry" She grabs Jimmy's Arm and begins to head back to the Planet.

Clark flies to a nearby alley and changes back into his civilian clothes and begins to walk down the street towards the Daily Planet.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

**TBC…(Hope You guys liked it)**


	7. Partners Part 1

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**I do not own Smallville, Superman or the Characters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five- Partners Part 1**

"According to your resume you have prior experience with journalism at Smallville High and several articles published in our paper as wells as the Gotham Gazette, Is that correct so far?" Perry asks while he reading Clark's file and resume.

"Yes Mr. White"

"It also says here that you spent four years in the Military and that you were honorably discharged and awarded two medals." Perry pauses as he continues to read.

"A Silver Star and A Soldier's Medal, That very impressive but the big question is why do you want to work for the Daily Planet?"

Clark sits there nervous as he takes a deep breath and says "When I'm writing those articles and exposing the truth I not only feel that its right but I know that when someone is reading my articles that they will be inspired and empowered by them, I can only hope that my articles will enlighten people and show them that they can make a difference."

Perry looks up and stares into the young mans eyes and says "Well Mr. Kent I see you've grown out of the farm boy façade and You've become a man with passion."

* * *

Clark pushes his classes back up from sliding as he says "Thank You Mr. White" 

"It's the least I can do besides I owe you for saving my life."

"How so?" Clark looks at him a little confused.

"You showed me what I was missing and I became a better journalist for it.  
Perry smiles at Clark and stands up extending his hand "Welcome to the Daily Planet"

Clark reaches over and shakes it "Thank You Mr. White I wont let you down."

"I hope you don't Kent, because I'm going to set you up with one of my top reporters."

Clark looks at him with intrigue and asks "Why is that Sir?"

"I lost ten good reporters because they couldn't handle her and since you were highly recommend by Ms. Sullivan, I assume you can handle her."

* * *

Perry pats Clark on the back and escorts him to his desk which is located across form a desk that had a framed article, Pulitzer, and lots of pictures. 

"Mr. White exactly who is my partner?" Clark asks but before he got his answer Perry was cut off by the eager reporter and photographer heading down the bull pen with her yelling "Chief, I have Front Page News for You!"

Perry looks over at Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen as he looks over at Clark and looks back at Lois saying "It better be good cause I want to introduce you to someone."

Lois holds up the article se typed on the way back to the Planet that reads '_SUPERMAN PREVENTS CRASH By Lois Lane'_

* * *

_"_Superman?" Perry and Clark say in unison as Lois replies "This guy was out of this world he single handedly saved a plane form crash and not only that he was kind enough to help with the passengers." 

Clark begins to grow nervous as sees Jimmy upload the pictures of Superman saving the plane.

Perry says "Great get the over to print along with a picture of your choice, But first I want you to meet your new partner."

Lois rolls her eyes and says "I don't need a new part…"

But before Lois can finish she looks into the deep blue eyes of her new partner and says "Smallville?"

Perry asks "I see you two already know each other, Lois I want that story submitted now and Kent I have a new assignment for you and Lois already on your desk."

Lois watches Perry walk into his office and she jerks her head back to Clark "You tell anything embarrassing about me and I'll make your life a living Hell"

"Jimmy get that up close shot of Superman for the story." Lois walks past Clark and takes the story to Print dragging Jimmy along with her.

Clark sighs and sits down at his desk and begins to read the file on his new assignment.

* * *

_'Lex Luthor announced today that Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries will join together with Luthor Crop show that there is nor hostility between the three billionaires.'_

Clark kept reading and memorizing facts as he then reads _'Bruce Wayne spoke about this announcement "My father wanted Gotham to be a safe place for me to grow up in and future generations, This partnership will show the world that even the most richest men cane make peace with the past and hopefully it will inspire peace onto others." Bruce Wayne has announced also that they will be holding a charity benefit to support this partnership'_

Clark closed the file and sat there thinking '_Why would Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen team up with Lex Luthor?'_

* * *

**TBC…(I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, REVIEW AND OR COMENTS WOULD BE NICE--THANK YOU!)**


	8. Partners and Secrets Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANYTHING RELATING TO SUPERMAN.**

**Chapter Five- Partners and Secrets Part 2**

Bruce Wayne stared down at Gotham City and watched how the people looked like ants when the doors in his office burst open and the reflection of a petite blond is staring at Bruce.

"What can I help you with Ms. Sullivan?" Bruce says as he turns around locking eyes with Chloe.

"I wanted to know how you know Clark Kent?" Chloe says in a stern voice.

Bruce smirks "My friendship with Clark Kent is personal and private, I pay you to write stories about Wayne Enterprises and Batman."

Chloe marches up to him and says "Mr. Wayne I know where we stand but Clark is my friend and I don't want the information you have on him given to Lex Luthor."

Bruce looks at her and grabs her hand "Chloe, Clark Saved my life and he is like a brother to me so I can safely say that what ever I have on Clark stays in my cave and is never mentioned to anyone that I don't trust and I don't trust Lex Luthor."

* * *

Chloe nods and asks "Then why the partnership?" 

"Since Superman arrived, 33.1 activity has increased Oliver and I formed this partner ship so we can access to Luthor Crop's files and projects."

Bruce walks over to his desk and flips a switch activated the bookcase in his office to split apart and reveal a monitoring system.

"I set this up before we announced the partnership, it alerts me and Oliver of any 33.1 activity along with project dealing with Kryptonite."

Chloe walks up to the system and notices something "Does the team know that they've started the Artificial Intelligence division using Kryptonite?"

Bruce looks up behind her and says "Victor working on the programs to try and see if there's a way to destroy it without being noticed and captured."

* * *

Noises can be heard from the hallway as Bruce immediately flips the switch as the bookcase connects and locks again. 

Chloe rushes over to stand across the desk and begins o write leaving Bruce to sit in his chair working.

The doors fly open once again and Bruce's Secretary says "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but he doesn't have an appointment."

Clark walks past the secretary and says "I want to know why your teaming up with Luthor Corp?"

"Its okay Mary Mr. Kent is allowed in here anytime without an appointment."

The secretary leaves closing the door behind her.

"Now Clark there is an explanation for this." Bruce say but is cut off before he could finish with Clark rushing him and forcing him up against a wall.

* * *

"Clark! Let Him go" Chloe says as she tries to distract Clark from butting Gotham's Boy Billionaire in a coma or Six Feet Under. 

Clark drops Bruce and hugs Chloe "I thought you were in Star City?"

"I was but the Team needed me here to work with Bruce"

Clark helps Bruce up and says "Sorry Bruce, Old habits with the Luthor's Die hard."

"Oh that's okay Clark just remind me never to get on you bad side, You should be playing for the Sharks with the way you tackled me to the wall." Bruce says with a sarcastic smile as he sits down and feels the muscles relax.

"I was telling Chloe about how Ollie and I are doing this partnership to keep an eye on the young Luthor, Since Lionel's death two years ago Lex has been more obsessed with 33.1 and Kryptonite."

Clark asks "What types of Kryptonite is he experimenting on?"

Bruce grabs a files from inside of his desk and looks at it "Lets see he has been developing a Steroid type elixir using red kryptonite with a mixture of Green, and has been using Black and Silver."

* * *

Clark nods and say "Make sure the team keeps me updated about these things it bad enough I have Lois on my back I don't need to worry about Superman dying in battle." 

Chloe hugs Clark and says "I'm Glad your back though"

Bruce stands up and pulls out a white envelop from his jacket pocket and says "Clark I wanted you to have an exclusive Invitation to the Charity Benefit, I know Senator Kent is going to be there as well."

Clark looks at the envelop and says, "Thanks Bruce I'm sure my mom would love to meet you and of course see Chloe again."

"Anytime Clark now I have work to do and Chloe needs to ask me a few questions."

Clark nods and puts the Invitation in his jacket pocket and super speeds away.

Bruce sits back down and says "I feel like I just got hit with a bulldozer"

Chloe begins to laugh "Believe me feeling that way is much more better then how Clark and Lois interact its Like an Atomic Bomb will go off."

* * *

**TBC…(Reviews would be nice Thank you)**


	9. Promises and Pain

**Hope you guys like this Chapter, you'll see a different side of Clark.**

**I do not own Smallville and Superman nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Six- Promises and Pain**

**Clark's POV:**

_When people think Army they either think about how courageous your being or how brave you are for giving your life for your country._

_Before I shipped out I felt like I was finally doing something right, that I had a purpose to help stop deaths but all I did was endanger them._

_Private Thompson was a fine solider and didn't deserve die,With not knowing how beautiful his daughter was going to be or how much his family is going to be empty without him just like mines is without my father to guide me._

_With my abilities I could have prevented so many deaths but as I grow around my surroundings and life in this world, I realize that…You can't save everyone._

_There is a motto that I was taught by my captain, that he learned at West Point Military Academy:_**DUTY-HONOR-COUNTRY.**

_To hear those words was the only thing that would give me the courage to fight and help those in need._

_I made a promise to Thompson and to my father that I wouldn't rest until the injustice in this world was gone even if it takes me to last breathe to succeed and bring light to all those in darkness._

**(END OF CLARK'S POV)**

* * *

Clark sat in the darkness of his apartment and slowly rose to his feet. 

The moonlight shone through and reflected off of the dog tags around Clark's neck.

The sirens roared down the nearby street heading towards the huge inferno that was erupting cries for help echoed through his mind.

With a quick speed he was changed into Superman as he tucks his dog tags in his suit so there concealed.

**BOOM! **Superman took off towards the fire and burst through the window and began to search for survivors.

The flames surrounded his skin as the cries of children were heard from above, Superman used his freeze breath to extinguish the flames as he super sped towards the little girl and her brother screaming in the corner as there father laid collapsed under a beam.

Superman rushed over to the father and lifted the beam and threw it across the room and checked his pulse to see if he was alive, Superman lifted the man and placed him over his shoulder and grabs the children extinguishing the fire as he raced himself out of the building in time before the room exploded.

The crowd was applauding as Superman placed the children down safely as well as their father to the paramedics.

The fire was getting worse and more cries could be heard, Superman raced back into the building searching for the cries.

* * *

Each minute that past was Excruciating as no word from Superman until several Fire Men emerged carrying the rest of the tenants. 

"Superman is still trapped up there" Yelled on f the Fire Men as they watched in horror as the flames engulfed the house with the Fire department struggling to put the fire out.

The fire was dying out as superman emerged with his suit covered in dust and smoke, his face covered with dust and sweat.

With all of his strength, he focused one major freeze and the fire blew out like a birthday candle.

Superman bean to feel fatigue and felt darkness creping around him.

He shook off the fatigue and flew high above the crowd as he flew away only to collapse in a nearby alleyway.

The pain was terrible as he reached behind his back and pulled out a shard of Kryptonite as his hands began to tremble and the darkness was over coming him.

It was to dangerous for superman to be injured so he mustered up all his strength and made in home…barely.

* * *

Clark entered his apartment balcony only to collapse in pain, He struggled to get to his cell phone and text 911 to the only person he knew could help him. 

Clark blacked out in pain his face was growing pale as Bruce and Alfred burst through his room carrying a black bag.

They searched his back and found nine small shards of Kryptonite in his back, and two in his forearm.

"Get these shards out of here Alfred" Bruce demanded as he checked Clark's pulse.

Alfred discarded the shard over the balcony and walked over to Bruce saying "Is there anyone we should call to look after him, Master Bruce"

Bruce begins to see the wounds heal as his color is returning "He may feel weak but it will pass, It could have bee worse if he didn't pull the huge piece out of his back."

Alfred nods and helps carry Clark into his bed as they cover him with the blanket just in case a visitor stopped by and saw him in his alter ego.

* * *

Bruce left as Alfred followed and slipped away in the shadows of the hallway. 

_The battlefield was erupting in chaos as Clark was without a weapon, He looked around and saw soldiers dead while he looked up and saw a figure standing above a hill with glowing red eyes._

Clark jolted up in his bed and noticed that he was in his Superman Attire, his alarm clock went off causing Clark to fall out of bed in terror.

It took only second for Clark to arrive at the Daily Planet and still felt sore from the Kryptonite but he knew that he needed this job to help support himself and the farm.

* * *

"Hey Smallville!" Lois said as she chased after him and asked "You okay, you look kind of pale?" 

This is something he didn't need right now as he ignored her question and walked over to his desk and printed out his story "Lois, I took the liberty of writing the article about the partnership between Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Lex Luthor." He handed her the paper as she read it.

"Its good, you even wrote like I usually write my articles." Lois nods and punches him in the shoulder as she says "Thanks because I was just going to ask you if you wrote it cause I had a date last night."

Clark looked up from his desk in surprise as he was still rubbing his shoulder "With who?" he asked

"Bruce Wayne" She said as she headed down to print.

* * *

**TBC…(THANK YOU FOR READING REVIES WOULD BE NICE)**


	10. Questions & Plots

**I Do Not Own Smallville or Superman nor do I own the Characters.**

**Chapter Seven-Questions & Plots**

It had been three weeks since Clark started working at the DP and since his exposure to Kryptonite.

The pain from the Kryptonite still hurts but he would shrug it off and continue with every assignment he was given but the look every time they were mostly assigned to Superman articles which Clark would glance over at Lois and notice a smirk every time she even thought or wrote about Superman.

Clark knew that some of the girls thought Clark's Alter Ego was handsome but some of the office guys grew jealous over him because of what he could do.

Clark was sitting at his desk doing research on a Luthor Corp Project about the Meteor Rocks in Smallville and how it can help benefit the world.

_'What are you up to Lex?' _Clark thinks to himself as he looks at he after effects of Lex's many projects.

* * *

Clark reaches fro the phone and begins to dials a number of someone in the military that could help him. 

"Yes this is Clark Kent and I was wondering I could speak with General Samuel Lane."

The secretary puts him on hold as he sits there feeling nervous "Yes General Lane…I was wondering if you could help me with an article…yes I am aware that your very busy and some of the projects you are working on are CLASSIFIED…I was hoping you could tell me why Lex is using Meteor Rocks from Smallville to fuel a super sonic jet?…Yes Sir I understand Thank You…" Clark hangs up the phone and takes hi glasses off as he puts his face down on his desk trying to distress himself from what Lex is working on with Kryptonite.

"Smallville?" Lois says as she puts her hand on his shoulder and sees that he is stressing.

* * *

Clark grabs his glasses and puts them back on as he look up her and says "I'm fine Lois, I just got lectured in Military Ethics by your Father." 

"Well when the General is asked questions about Classified material he starts to go on about his days at West Point and how its about DUTY-HONOR-COUNTRY." as lois recites the motto she mimics her fathers voice and says "Don't let him get to you, he's a natural hard ass but he does have a soft side."

Clark nods as he watches lois sit at her desk and open the black envelope that was sitting at her desk.

"Oh Alfred dropped that by for you." Clark says staring at the computer reading the information hoping to find something.

Lois reads the letter as she begins to smile while Clark says "I take it that your going to the Banquet with Bruce"

Lois nods and says "He has a surprise for me after the banquet."

* * *

Clark looks at how happy she is and a sad expression crosses his face, He picks up on a high pitched hum. 

He looks around for the sound and gets up and races down the elevator completely Surprising Lois.

Lois chases after him but the Elevator door closes before she could get to him.

Clark races out of the elevator into the Main lobby from there the hum grows stronger, He nears an alleyway can changes into Superman and flies off.

He flies faster as he lands in a small abandoned warehouse only to hear that the humming stopped.

He walks over and notices a huge box decorated in green and purple wrapping paper, Clark walks near it and examines it as he notices a small card attached to it, he pulls on the card to see that it's a Joker Playing Card.

* * *

_TICK TICK TICK _Clark hears the ticking as he races out of the building just in time for it to explode along with the warehouse. 

Clark looks around and extinguish the fire and picks up something that looked very familiar to him, It was picture of Him and Batman talking on top of the highest roof top in Gotham.

Clark knows whose behind it as he thinks _'Joker'_

Clark races off back to the Daily Planet and changes back to his office attire complete with Glasses.

The picture safely kept in his pocket as he walks into the Bull pen and bends down next to Lois and whispers "What if was to tell you that I think Batman may be here in Metropolis."

Clark knew that if the Joker was behind this then he had to print out an article to scare him and the rest of Gotham's Psychos out of Metropolis.

"That's crazy why would Batman be here, When Super…" Lois stops and thinks as she looks at him and kisses him on the cheek "Clark Kent You are a Genius!"

* * *

Clark smirks as he hands her the photo and says "I got this from my source, He says that the Dark Knight and The Man Of Steel may be teaming up." 

Lois's face lights up as she starts writing the article.

Clark walks over to his desk and picks up the phone and dials a secure number leading straight to the Batcave.

"Listen…When you read the Daily Planet don't freak out… I have a plan" Clark hangs up the phone and gets ready to leave.

"Lois I'll see you at the Benefit tonight" He walks past her and puts his coat on while he rides the elevator thinking '_Joker has something big planned our else he wouldn't have tried anything, that's all I need to have that nut job chasing me while convincing the world that I'm a good person, Lois has a soft spot for Superman why not show up fro an interview when she is alone and away from Bruce'_

Clark walks out of the lobby and walks down the street going over possible scenarios about the Joker and How to get Lois alone for an interview without her realizing that he is Superman.

Clark was unaware of a secret meeting between Lex Luthor and other Gotham criminals was underway.

* * *

**Underground facility at Luthor Corp:**

"I have a proposition for you all." Lex said as he glanced around the table seeing Oswald Cobblepot AKA Penguin, Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow, Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler, Jack and Harleen Quinzel AKA Joker and Harley Quinn, and Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman.

Lex smiled at all of them as he said "Each of you want Batman dead and I want to make sure that this Benefit goes to Hell so you can steal files from both Queen Industries and Wayne Industries."

"I want Joker, Harley, Scarecrow, and Penguin to get to Gotham and infiltrate Wayne Industries and steal every piece of information he has on me and my Company."

"Riddler you'll meet my team in Star City and Steal what every Ollie has on me."

* * *

"What about me?" Selina asks as she sits there looking at Lex. 

"You my dear will be my escort, When I send the signal I'll have Two-Face come in with his gang and you slip away to show up as Catwoman. You two will be a distraction to make sure no one leaves."

Everyone looks around as everyone discusses this.

"Everyone happy with the plan?"

All the Villains look around and smile except Selina who is too focused on seeing Bruce again.

* * *

"Good" Lex says with an evil smile on his face as he gets up and pulls out two silver suitcases and shows them full of money "There will be more of this if you succeed in your parts." 

The grins grow more eviler and devious as they all gather around and look at the maps necessary to make this right.

_'This is going to be fun…' _

* * *

**TBC…(Hope you guys like it Sorry if you got confused with the villains I just wanted people to know there names for future purposes.)**


	11. Proposals and Chaos Part One

**I do not own Smallville or Superman nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Eight- Proposals and Chaos Part One**

Clark was putting the final touches on his tux when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Clark yelled as he fixed his cufflinks and opened to door only to wrapped up in a motherly hug.

"Mom, I was going to pick you up?" Clark stares at his mother as he smiles down at her.

"I know but I wanted to save you the trip, You look handsome tonight Clark." Martha reaches up to his lapel and straightens the collar and his tie.

"I know its been hard being back with everything that's happened but you have to learn to relax, I think your father would agree with me."

Clark say the sadness in her eyes at the mention of Jonathan Kent's name, "Mom, Since I'm back I've been thinking…"

"Are you still going to sell the farm?" Clark says as he puts his father's watch on.

* * *

"I think Jonathan would have wanted it in the family so I took down the for sell sign and un packed a couple days after you came home."

Clark's smile was just as she remembered it, "Its good to see you smiling again Clark"

He nods and grabs his keys placing them in his pockets.

"Clark aren't you forgetting something?" says as she points to her eyes.

"Oh Right, I still haven't gotten use to wearing Glasses."

Clark grabs the glasses from his coat pocket and puts them on as they walks out locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Wayne Foundation/Luthor Foundation Charity Benefit-8 PM:**

The paparazzi were out like crazy taking pictures of every famous, political, and rich person that appeared there.

The red truck pulled up as Clark got out to escort his mother handing the keys to the valet.

"Senator Kent!" one of the reporters yelled as he looked at Clark "You go ahead I have to answer a few questions."

Clark nods and walks into the main hall as he sees the mixture of black with purple and the logos of all three companies.

The lights are spectacular as Clark steps into the ballroom as he sees paintings, jewels, everything was perfect.

* * *

Bruce was over in the corner staring at a painting wearing his usual black Armani suit and Rolex, Clark just shook his head thinking '_Things never Change'_

Lois was by his side as well wearing a black gown with a v shape curve to show off just enough of her back, Clark was staring at eh two interact as he was thinking _'My guess is that Bruce bought her the dress for tonight, I always did like woman dressed in black'_

Clark was shaking form his thoughts when a woman bumped into him and in the process spilling her drink.

"I am so sorry." Clark says as he helps her up "No that's okay, I usually don't like theses types of social events especially ones evolving Bruce Wayne…"

The woman had short black hair with dark blue eyes that locked onto his as he was literally speechless.

* * *

"You don't seem that fond of Bruce?" Clark said as he handed her a handkerchief that he kept for emergency purposes such as this.

"We have a history together but we try to not talk about it anymore." She said while she wiped the liquid off of her dress.

"Can I get you another drink Miss?" Clark was intrigued by this woman because not only was she beautiful she seemed to be very aggressive which was un common for him especially with Lois.

"Selina Kyle" Clark took the hand that she offered her and kissed it as he said "Clark Kent"

Selina was also intrigued by this tall gorgeous man that stood in front of her, Despite the fact that he did seem to be accident prone and a little nerdy.

Clark was staring at her, never noticing Lex walking up behind her.

* * *

"Clark?" Lex says as he hold out his hand and shakes Clark's but felt more like he was trying to rip off he hand.

"I'm glad to see that becoming a solider wasn't put to too much waste." Lex smirks as he keeps his hand around Selina's waist.

"Alexander, Clark was just offering to buy me another drink."

"Alexander?" Clark looks at Lex with a confused look on his face.

"Selina, Is one of the only people besides my mother to Call me Alexander she says that being named after Alexander The Great isn't all that bad." Lex looks Clark in the eyes and turns to Selina saying "You cant even see the stain your wearing a black dress after all."

Selina looked down at her dress, it was an all black gown that showed off enough cleavage and a slit at the bottom to show just enough leg.

Lex saw a local senator and walked off leaving the two back to staring at each other.

"You and Lex aren't the best of friends I'm guessing?"

"We had to many secrets and he wouldn't let the past go."

Selina looked at him as she said "Its that way with him and Lois Lane also."

Clark was nodding until he snapped out of it when she said Lois, "Lois and Lex dated?"

* * *

The look on his face caused Selina to laugh "For a year then she met Bruce, They've been inseparable ever since, Drives Lex crazy to see them."

Clark looks over at Lois as she sees the smile on her face as Bruce is whispering something in her ear.

"Why'd they break up?"

"Lex had multiple affairs with secretaries #5 through secretary #7."

Clark looks at the woman in front of him as he smiles at her "Lex never could keep his hands off anything that was his."

Selina begins to laugh as they walk over to the bar.

"He has many sides Clark, most of which are full of darkness he just wants someone who will love him for who he is not how much money he has in his bank account."

Clark nods and orders her drink and give the waiter a 20, "You know more about Bruce and Lex then I do."

Selina looks at him in intrigue as they walk over and sit down watching all the people get wasted or have business conversations.

"Its been fun Clark, But I have to go talk with Lex Thanks for the drink." Selina rises and kisses him on the cheek and walks off.

Hours passed and it was pure **HELL** for Clark, he was introduced to people he didn't know and kept watching Bruce and Lois walk around rubbing there happiness in his face but it wasn't all that bad, He would usually look at his mother's smile and smile knowing that he was here form his mom and for his job.

* * *

Clark kept notes on the whole party when someone very familiar caught his eye.

Clark immediately and walked around the crowd over to General Sam Lane.

"General" Clark said as he saluted him

"Your just the man I wanted to see Clark" The General had his cigar in his mouth as he grabbed Clark and was talking to him.

"Sir I wanted to thank you for helping me make my decision to join the Army best choice I made in my Life." Clark says as he shakes hands with several military members.

"Listen Clark, I know this has been hard coming back and all but I wanted to let you know that I would like it you were there of my little lo when the Big Day comes."

Clark was going to ask what he meant by 'Big Day' but were interrupted when Bruce and Lois took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanted to thank you for coming. As some of you know I have been dating a wonderful woman by the name of Lois Lane."

* * *

Pictures were being taken as Bruce got down on one knee and looked up at Lois, "I have spent two wonderful years with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, So here it goes…"

The crowd was silent as everyone was watching them, Clark stared up at Lois and saw the look on her face and decided to slip out to the Main Lobby when he noticed Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face was sneaking in the back going un noticed as everyone was watching Bruce when he stopped dead in his track when he heard Bruce say.

"Lois Joanne Lane, Will you Marry Me?" Bruce pulled out the velvet box to show her an glistening Diamond.

**TBC…(Reviews would be nice)**


	12. Proposals & Chaos Part Two

**I do not own Smallville or any characters belonging to DC Comics.**

**Chapter Eight-Proposals & Chaos Part Two**

The diamond glistened under the light while the press and the crowd were eagerly awaiting her answer.

A whip cracked as the diamond disappeared, panic ensued when a gunshot went off causing panic around the crowd.

Two-Face appeared in the shadow wearing his signature white on the left and black on the right suit, his coin glistening as it twirled around in his scarred hand.

The left side of his face was normal in the shape of Harvey Dent while his right was very disfigured.

"Lady and Gentlemen of Metropolis, As much as I await Ms. Lane's answer I'm afraid the party was been cut short." Two-Face announces as he flips his coin staring out in the crowd.

"Of Course this wouldn't be a party without a lovely assistant." Two-Face say looking up at the second floor Balcony to see Catwoman standing on the railing holding the ring in her hand as she says "Harvey you always know how to make an entrance."

The crowd is in a state of shock and Panic, with everyone distracted Bruce and Clark slipped away to make an appearance.

Two-face and his goons surround the people closing them into a circle "Were only asking for Cash, Jewelry or any other valuable items you may have as we steal some of theses priceless jewels from the Wayne Foundation."

His coin flips up while he catches it with a smile as he pulls out his gun and says "Boys! Lets have some fun" Two-Face snaps his fingers and they begin to steal necklaces and other items from both men and women.

* * *

**CRASH **goes the roof window as Batman's cape glides him down as he lands firmly on the ground and begins o take out five or six goons when Superman lands beside him and throws the other goons across the room into a wall as they stand there side by side looking up at Two-Face, the crowd looked at them in amazement. 

The goons surround them, Superman looks up at the Chandler and focuses his heat vision causing the chandler to come crashing on the goons to his right. Batman pulls out his Flash Bang Grenades to blind the goons in front of him as he hits them in specific pressure point causing them to collapse in pain.

Catwoman walks around watching Batman fight while she walks over to Lois with a sinister smile on her face.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Lois says as he tries to grab the ring from Catwoman's grasp only to be punched in the face sending her stepping back a little.

Superman stares at Two-Face as he flips his coin and looks at it "Today's your lucky day Superman"

Before Superman could question Two-Face, Bane races out of the shadows and sends him flying through the wall causing the building to shake.

"Take care of Big Blue, I've got work to do" Two- Face pushes the button on Bane's chest sending him in Overdrive.

* * *

Bane rushes towards Superman and tackles him but Superman Grabs his fist and begins a string of punches. 

Two-Face disappears past the crowd of guest running out of exits in fear of the fight going on.

Catwoman grabs Lois by the neck and injects a syringe into her neck causing her to lose consciousness, "I don't see why we need her?" Two-Face says escorting them up two the roof throwing people on their way up.

Bane's hand breaks free and grabs superman by the neck choking the life from him, Batman is rushing towards Superman.

"Go get Lois!" Superman yells in one gasp while he grabs Bane's hands trying to break his grip.

Batman pulls out his grappling hook and aims it at his target and Zoom he flies high up the stairs landing in front of the roof access.

Bane squeezes harder, Superman tries to breath but is loosing oxygen.

Superman focus all of his remain strength into his heat vision severing Bane's tubes causing the venom to leave his blood stream weakening his strength.

Superman grabs Bane and the goons as he super speeds out to grab a light pole and wraps it around them.

Batman walks out onto the roof to see Catwoman holding Lois over the edge while she fought to break free.

* * *

"I see that the serum knocked out her motor functions but didn't last long on keeping her incapacitated." a man dressed in a business suit said as he was over looking the two villains standing before him. 

"We distracted them long enough, Our money better arrive on time." Two-Face says grabbing the business man by the neck pinning him against the wall.

Batman hides in the shadows as he shots a dart at the business man knocking him out.

Two-Face lets him drop to the floor as he picks up the briefcase and says "We have to go before Blue Boy and The Bat show up, Get rid of the girl."

Superman appears in front of two-face and grabs the suitcase from him causing him to run into the nearest wall.

Catwoman smirks and says "Lets see how fast you really are." she throws Lois over the edge sending her falling.

Batman races over to the edge and jumps down catching up to her as he begins to soar down faster.

Catwoman disappears as Superman races over the ledge to see Batman handing unto his Grappling hook holding Lois in his arms, "Not all of us can fly you know!" Batman yells up at him.

Superman grabs the hook and begins to pull them up.

Batman sets Lois down on the ground as he pulls out a small rebreather and sticks it in Lois's mouth sending the antidote through her lungs.

"The serum they used was similar to the one I was injected with couple Months ago, So I created an Antidote from the same serum." Batman explains as he pulls the small rebreather out and puts it back in his utility belt.

"I remember, I had to save you from getting killed." Superman says with a smirk noticing Lois start to move.

"Hey at least it wasn't like in the Amazon when I had to jump in and save you from the Amazons not to mention vouch for you to Diana"

* * *

"Someone going to help me up or you just going to leave me here all day?" Lois says as they both help her up. 

"Are you okay Miss Lane?" Superman asks before he has to steady her from the fatigue.

"The Antidote should wear off in about 24-Hours." Batman says as he backs into the shadows.

"We better go, I'm sure your fiancé will be a long shortly." Superman says as he notices Bruce is already gone.

"Superman I was Wondering if I could get an exclusive?" Lois says staring into his blue eyes.

Superman smiles at her and replies "That would be nice"

Lois looks at him as he begins to hover above her and says "I'll come find you Miss Lane."

Lois stared up at the sky watching him fly off completely oblivious to Bruce's Voice and foot steps rushing up the stairs.

Bruce runs over to her and hugs her "Are you okay?"

Lois nods and looks up at him "Sorry you lost your ring."

Bruce kisses her on the forehead saying "It doesn't matter, I was going to give you my mother's anyways."

Lois laughs into his chest while Bruce looks up and sees Clark across fro them watching them then zooms off.

* * *

**TBC…(REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS SO FAR)**


	13. Jealousy

**I Do Not Own Smallville or Superman nor do I Own the Characters.**

**Chapter Nine-Jealousy**

The Investigation was underway and Clark was already working on the article to finally get praise at the Daily Planet.

Everyone in the bull pen were called into a huge conference meeting, most were scared Interns who feared Perry White's Iron Fist.

"I want you all to see which one of you made the front page in our Latest Edition" Perry announced looking at the Front Page of the Daily Planet with a smile which was unusual because Perry never smiles.

Several of the journalists stare at Lois Lane who will soon become Lois Wayne after they set a date to the wedding of the century.

Lois sat there oblivious to the stares as she was working on her story about Superman and Batman's Arrival to the benefit last night.

"This reporter just stared here several weeks ago and I am glad to say has made front page with their story about Batman and Superman." Perry says looking at everyone.

Lois looks up in surprise as she stares at Perry.

* * *

"I would like to also announce that Clark Kent made the front page with his powerful and detailed account of last nights events."

The group applauded all except Lois who was giving Clark a look that literally looked like she was going to kill him.

Once everyone was given there order of the day Perry was talking to Kent while Lois was fuming with anger and jealousy.

"Kent, You have accomplished something that newbie's usually don't have a chance to accomplish. So I wanted to ask you about how you would feel about going Solo?"

Clark looked at Perry and said "That would be great, I know Lois thinks I'm a dead weight but I'd like that but I don't think reader would like a Lois Lane vs. Clark Kent article cause that what I'm going to get once I go Solo."

Lois watched as Perry and Clark shook hands.

Clark fixed his glasses and walked over to Lois who was giving him a Cold Shoulder, He knew that she was going to blow up in his face with anger and tell him how disappointed in him that she is for scooping her.

Lois was reading Clark's story when he rolled his chair next to her looking over her shoulder reading.

"Clark I suggest you get out of my personal face before I mess up your face." She says looking over at him there faces barely touching.

* * *

"I just wanted you to know that I wrote that because I knew you and Bruce needed to talk about his proposal along with what happened at the party last night." Clark says as he rolls back to his desk and answers his phone.

"Clark Kent…Selina Hi…I'm Good How are you…Actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get lunch maybe if your not to busy that is…Okay I'll see you at One…Bye" Clark hung up the phone as he pushed his glasses up and began typing.

"I would never have pictured you'd go for the more challenging girls Smallville." Lois says watching him type.

"I see that you get over jealousy very quickly but he Main question is do you think you can handle a little competition?" Clark stops typing and leans in across the desk looking into her Hazel eyes.

"Bruce and I can handle more then just a one type thing." Lois Looks at him and says "Try not to get to jealous because after one date Selina may run for the hills."

Clark begin to laugh while he goes back to typing "If I can handle living with you then I can handle her."

Clark's infatuation with Selina Kyle was intriguing to Lois and yet she got this strange feeling of Jealousy towards her.

* * *

"So what's so special about Selina Kyle anyways?" asked Lois as he stared writing down questions for her Interview with Superman.

"I just like her that's all, There's something special about her." Clark says as he keeps typing.

"You always think that your future Ex-Girlfriends are Special." Lois says with a sarcastic Smile.

Clark just laughs but is interrupted when his phone begins to Vibrate with the Text Message in Kryptonian saying - _Game On_

Clark looks around curious when he dials Selina's Phone number and says "I have an emergency Selina so I can't…Oh you cant come either okay…No its okay Bye."

Lois looks up at him and asks "What is it?"

Clark grabs his coat and puts it on "I have a meeting with someone about some research I'm doing on Criminal Psychology."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any nerdier you do this." Lois says with a laugh as she watches Clark races out of the Planet and into a nearby ally to change into Superman.

Clark zooms off into the sky faster and fast until he is flying towards this giants space station with the words WATCHTOWER written on one of the sides.

* * *

**TBC…(Review would be nice and comment are accepted as well)**


	14. The Sacrifice

**I hope you guys like this one cause you'll see a very different Clark/Superman.**

**I Do not own Smallville or anything relating to DC Comics nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Ten- The Sacrifice**

Superman walks through the doors of Watchtower and passes several League members, some wave at him while others are busy at work.

Batman and Wonder Woman walk out of the small conference room and welcome Superman with a hug.

"What do you guys have for me?" Superman says as he sits down watching Batman prepare the information they have for him.

"We thought it would be better to send you a message in Kryptonian rather than English thanks to John." Wonder Woman says as she sits down next to him.

"Oliver and I found something since the arrival of Superman…" Batman begins saying as he hands the file over to Clark.

"Project ARES." Superman says looking up at Batman

* * *

"He took technology from Cyntechnics and Reactivated Project ARES but with a power boost." Batman says as he hands him pictures. 

"They added Kryptonite to there structure, they also replaced their humanity with robotics. This is an upgraded model compared to Wes Keenan." Clark says as he looks up at Batman and rises from his seat.

"I'm the only one this is built for you, if he manages this he can sell it the government and with this technology they'll have the power to kill superman not only that they'll have a powerful army full of warriors with no conscience." Superman says as he rises form his seat and says "I don't want the team evolved, I need them to stay away when Lex makes his move"

"With kryptonite in their system they can kill you."Bruce says with a voice of concern

"I've wanted to die for so many years Bruce…"Clark pauses as he gazes upon the blue planet while he eyes begin to glisten.

"When I was on that battlefield, I saw so many people die and I saw them in pain; I even lost a friend who is never going to see his little girl grow up, Walk her down the aisle or hold his grandchild." Tears drop to the floor as Clark gazes at the stars.

* * *

"I may live on Earth but I'll never have they have, I'm cursed to never die or have children." Clark turns around to face Bruce and Wonder Woman and says "I've see what my anger can do and I to hate to admit it but I've unleashed it a couple of times because of what I feel" 

"What are you saying Clark?" Diana says with tears beginning to rise.

"If I die, I want to make sure that Project ARES is destroyed and I know that when I'm gone the world will accept those who are different; Kara will take my place as will all of you." Clark looks at all of them and smiles.

Diana and Bruce walk over to him and Bruce asks "Why do you want this?"

"I see the league and you guys, I know when I'm gone that you'll be here to fight and bring light to this world. My spirit will live on in this world and the last thing I'll see is my friends smiling down at me as the darkness takes me."

* * *

Superman wipes the tears from Diana's eyes as she wipes his "I knew when I met you and Bruce that you be with me till the End, I know you'll find someone Diana just like Bruce has." 

The trio look at each other as other members glance into the window to see the trio and know that something Big was going to happen.

**TBC…(I would enjoy your comments or reviews)**


	15. Confessions

**I Do not own Smallville or anything relating to DC Comics nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Eleven-Confessions**

The night air was crisp and breezy as Superman flew past the clouds trying to clear his head on the decision he made that could end up with a world without Superman.

Lois sat typing away on her laptop researching wedding ideas and dress shops in Gotham, her wedding was only a couple months away and she was having doubts about her feelings for Bruce.

Superman stood on her balcony railing gazing at her daydreaming with a smile he never saw during her stay in Smallville.

His presences was known when Lois turned around and saw the man that had occupied her mind since his arrival.

The balcony doors burst open as Lois grabbed her laptop and set in on the patio table gazing up at his pearly white smile.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Lane" Superman says in a soft voice.

"Superman…" Lois said as she watched him glide down right up next to her as he gazed down at her.

"I was in the Neighborhood and I thought it would be a perfect time for that interview."

"interview…Oh right interview" Lois walked over and grabbed her note pad and pen.

"No need to rush Ms. Lane, The city has been dead quite all day." Superman crosses his arms over his chest flexing his muscles in the process.

Lois looked up at his well toned body and how the suit showed off his muscles perfectly, its no wonder the girls in Metropolis tried to get his attention.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lois says as she sits down and begins to looks for her questions.

"I have a policy, Don't drink and Fly."

* * *

"That's very honorable of you, Do you eat… I mean of course you eat." Lois looks up at him with a smile as Superman walks over and sits across from her staring into her hazel eyes and her smile.

"Ms. Lane, I understand that your nervous but I am as well just to be in the presences of such a talented and beautiful such as yourself."

Lois begins to blush while she finds the questions and looks up at him "Thank You, not that many people except for Bruce say that to me."

Superman nods as he sets his hands on the table.

"So I guess the big questions is, how do you do what you do?" Lois asks as she looks up at him from her notepad.

"I guess the whole world deserves to know the truth about my abilities, I'm not form around here obviously. "Superman looks at his palms and takes a deep breath to stop his heart from beating to fast.

"Were you infected by the meteors that hit Smallville in 1989?" Lois begins to write down more notes.

"The Meteor Shower was a cover for my arrival."

"Arrival?"

* * *

"I was born on a Planet light years away, My father was a scientist how realized the Krypton would be destroyed. He warned the council but they didn't believe him so he built ship especially for me and sent me here."

Lois stopped writing and saw the pain in his eyes "What happened to your parents?"

"My father insisted that my mother go with me but she refused and decided to die along side him, She was afraid that no one would love me or accept me but I was fro all my life was surrounded by love."

Superman rises from his seat and walks over to the balcony looking at the stars.

"For a an Alien you look just like everybody else." Lois says as she walks up behind him.

"My father knew I'd blend in here and your Planet's yellow gave me my abilities."

"So what can you do?" Lois looks into his eyes.

* * *

"I can run faster than speeding bullet, Heat Vision, X-Ray Vision, microscopic and telescopic vision, I have super strength, Freeze breath, and Flight…also I'm invulnerable."

"That's a lot of abilities now did they progress over time or did you get them when you came here?" Lois begins writing down everything that she has learned.

"They progressed but they didn't came out all at once, as I matured I gained new abilities but to my knowledge Kryptonian Girls mature faster then boys and would have progressed more with their abilities." Superman says as he looks down at her

Lois giggles a little as she writes it down. "Can you show me some of these abilities, Like take me flying with you." Lois gives him a seductive smile causing Superman to look away.

"If you want to Lois, I'd be happy to." He says while she rushes to put the notepad down and walks over to him and says "Now how does this work."

"Just put your feet on mine and hang on." Superman says as Lois puts her feet on his red boots and wraps his arms around his neck.

* * *

Superman looks down at her with a smile and receives the same smile.

"Look down" He whispers to her

Lois's eyes wonder down to see that there high above Metropolis, She clings tighter to him.

"Its okay I've got you." Superman says holding her as they flies higher above the clouds but just keep looking at each other.

Clark feels free for the first time in his life, the superman persona slips away and he feels like Clark and just holding Lois in his arms felt right and safe.

Hours passed by as they landed safely on her balcony, Clark stared down at her and leaned in as did she.

Clark pulled her lips to his and ignited the passion that he had for her, there desire and passion exploded in that one kiss.

Clark deepened the kiss but sadly pulled away saying "We can't do this"

Lois looked up at him trying to catch her breath "I know"

Clark dawned the Superman persona again and said "Thank you for the lovely interview Lois, I enjoyed it."

Lois nods while she takes a step back and says "Will I see you around?"

"I'm always around, Good Night Lois." Superman hovers above her apartment and zooms off.

Lois sat there as she began typing her Article with the title: _**I spent the night with Superman By Lois Lane**_.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude:**

Clark flew down and landed right next to the crystals as he looked around the only memories of his home.

Clark took a step up to the console and picked up a crystal and inserted it causing the fortress to go dark and a hologram to appear of a young man who looked like Clark but with grey hair and wore a all white robe with the House Of El symbol on his chest along side the man was a woman with beautiful blue eyes that pierced Clark's.

He looked at them and felt the pain subside in his heart, The couple stepped out of the hologram and walked beside him.

The woman put her hand on Clark's cheek.

Clark closed his eyes at her touch and heard the woman speak in a soft voice.

* * *

"_My sweet Kal-El, Even as I reach out to touch you I know that I will never see the man you have grown into nor will our People see the Hope that you have brought to this world."_

Jor-El places his hand on Clark's shoulder as they both fade away.

Clark takes the crystal out and places it back in its rightful place, Clark touched the symbol on his chest and closed his eyes.

"_We must give up the thing we want the most in order to preserve the natural order of things." _Clark thinks to himself as flies off from his home and zooms off to his apartment to sleep off his emotions.

* * *

**TBC…(I hope you guys like it, Reviews would be nice)**


	16. Confrontations

**I Do not own Smallville or anything relating to Dc Comics nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Twelve-Confrontations**

Three Weeks passed by quickly as Lois's interview with Superman became very popular and Perry ordered a follow up story called the '_**Personal Life of Superman' **_

Lois hadn't seen the Man of Steel since their interview and Clark seemed to be avoiding her also.

But still Lois's infatuation with Superman concerned Bruce and even intrigued Lex.

* * *

**Charity Benefit to Honor Fallen Soldiers:**

Clark fixed his tie as he was dressed in his military uniform along side him was Thompson's Widow.

The whole hall was filled with uniformed Men and women from the Navy, Marines, U.S. Army, U.S. Air Force, etc.

Thompson's widow held her husbands wedding ring in her hand as she stared at his picture.

"Thank You Mr. Kent For bringing me here." Mrs. Thompson says with her tears glistening.

Clark stares at the picture and says "He would always help out anyone who called for it even the ones who were to stubborn to say it."

The widow Laughs as he clenches the ring tighter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Thank You for coming to support this event." The voice said over the podium.

Clark knew that soft voice anywhere, He turned and was staring straight at Lois Lane whose Father was standing right next to her with a proud smile on his face.

"I asked my father if I could do something for the Soldiers that were lost in the time of war and With the help of the Wayne Foundation we can now support widows and or widowers if they ever need help in life we will gladly lend a helping hand."

Several guys in uniform were whispering things about Lois that didn't sit well with Clark.

* * *

The guys that were whispering were several guys that usually butted heads with Clark especially one, he was a captain who was a major Asshole who felt the need to undermine those of lower rank.

After Lois made her speech about what the Thomas Wayne Foundation was doing for Widows/Widowers, She walked past her father and straight into the arms of Bruce.

Jealousy crept over Clark's Shoulder but was cut short by the whispers of the men in uniform.

Clark moved his way over to get something to drink when he overheard what the Captain was saying.

"I cant believe the General's daughter is getting married to that piece of Shit, What does she see in him anyways besides money." The captain says as he gazes over at Lois with lust in his eyes.

Clark clenched his jaw but couldn't hold it in when the guy said "I heard that they call her the Slut of Billionaires, If it was Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor that slept with her its not a surprise that she moved on to her next piece of meat."

Anger swelled inside of his when he called Lois a Slut that was strike Two for the guy one more bad comment about her and he would lose it.

* * *

When one of the guys asked about the Superman and Lois Lane relationship theory that captain replied "Of course she would go for that Freak, She is so easy that I could probably get her into bed within an hour."

The guys around him laugh but Clark grabs the guys and punches him square in the jaw sending him falling to the floor.

"What the Hell is your problem Kent!" The Captain yelled up at him wiping the blood from his lip.

Clark looked around at the crowd as he starts to walk outside of the charity event.

The clouds darken as it begins to rain perfectly fitting his mood right now.

He keeps walking down the street not caring who sees him in his uniform.

Thoughts swam in his head about how he could never let his anger get the best of him and he was possibly considering quitting The Planet and stay Superman not having to deal with these Human emotions that plague his heart.

* * *

"Smallville!" Lois came running after him.

Clark's heart began to race at the sound of her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it Lois" He stopped and kept his back to her.

"That was one hell of a punch" Lois said with a smile while she stood in front of him

Clark began to laugh a little as he stared into her Hazel eyes and the world disappeared.

Lois smiled back at him "That guy was always an Ass, He tired to hit on me not to long ago."

Clark couldn't help but laugh, if anyone could make him feel better it was definitely Lois.

Lois began to shiver as a cold breeze swept past them, On instinct Clark took his jacket off and placed it around her.

"Smallville that not necessary" She said as she slipped into the jacket and was engulfed in his scent.

Clark pushes his glasses up and says "You can take the Boy away from the farm but you cant take the farm out of the boy."

Lois burst into laughter as she walked over to Clark and grabbed his hand, "Even in your worst of times Clark, You find something to always laugh about."

Clark cupped her cheek and smiled "Lois…There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Lois was locked into his blue eyes as he heart was racing as well as his.

Clark took one hand up to his glasses and began to take them off as he stares into her eyes.

Lois looks at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"There are tings about me that you don't know about, but I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to be happy" Clark stares at her without the mask he has had to put on since he was back.

"Your talking like were not going to see each other, Clark what's going on?" Lois touches his cheek

Clark closes his eyes with her touch as he pulls her closer to him and gives her one Hell of a Kiss.

Lois was shocked at first but kissed him back with more passion and Desire.

* * *

The two were practically making out in the rain when a cry for help echoed in Clark's ears.

Clark pulled away and put his glasses on as he Looked down at a breathless Lois Lane.

"I have to go." He starts to walk away when Lois grabs him and pulls him for one last kiss.

"Your not going without your jacket are you?" Lois said as she pulled away and handed him back his jacket.

Clark put his jacket on and looked down at Lois one last time and took off across the street.

When he was alone with no eyes watching him he zoomed up in the sky in a red and blue blur.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Lex Luthor's Penthouse:**

Lex sits in his armchair drinks a small glass of scotch, Lois's Superman Interview lays on the coffee table illuminated by the glowing green rock placed on top of Superman's Picture.

Lex Stares at the rock with an evil smirk on his face.

_Everything is going according to plan…_

* * *

**TBC…(Reviews or Comment would be great -- Thank You)**


	17. Nightmares and Tragedies part One

**Author's note: Sorry It took me so long to update but I was deeply distracted about the story and where I wanted it to head, If any of you readers have questions please don't hesitate to ask. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

**I don't Smallville or anything relating to DC Comics nor the CW.**

**Chapter Thirteen- Nightmares and Tragedies part One**

Three Weeks had passed since Lois and Clark's kiss outside of the Veteran's ball.

Clark was distancing himself from Lois for her own protection because for the past two weeks Lex was waging a Propaganda war against the Justice League and Superman.

Bruce had been busy planning his wedding and trying to keep the league from breaking apart and that's exactly what Lex was planning but in order to do that he needed a little help…

* * *

**Underground Facility at Luthor Corp:**

Lex sat at the head of the table as usual but his meeting was different from last time; The Joker, Catwoman, and Scarecrow were the only ones seated at the meeting and were very suspicious of Lex's motives fro bringing hem here.

"All three of you have been chosen out of our little gang to do some work for me." Lex pulls out a cigar and begins to light it when Scarecrow speaks.

"Last time we did a job for you, we nearly got busted by Green Arrow and the Justice League…"

Joker smiled his devilish smile as he cut scarecrow off "Not to mention Bird Brain and Blur Boy." Joker holds back a laugh but the smile never leaves his face.

Lex looks at all three of them as the smoke slowly leave his mouth "I believe the targets aren't super powered just pawns waiting to taken out of the game."

Lex pulls out three manila folders and slides them to all three of the most wanted criminals in Gotham.

"I know Selina is just itching to get her Claws back into Bruce." Catwoman gazes at the photos of her long time ex.

"I know that the crown prince of crime cant resist to kill two birds with one stone." Joker gazes at the photos of Lois Lane walking out of the hospital along side the photos were her medical records.

Joker begins to laugh hysterically at the thoughts of how to do it were running through his mind.

"And finally we bring fear to the man from the stars." Scarecrow opens his folder and sees the photo of Clark changing into Superman.

* * *

The three villains look up at Lex with devilish smiles "Your money will be given after the job is done."

The cigar is pushed into the crystal ash tray as all three villains begin to walk away but Lex stops at Scarecrow.

"You'll find your Scare Gas upstairs waiting for you, I suggest you use caution when using it."

Scarecrow looks over at him and asks "what did you do to my formula?"

Lex smirks as he looks up at the man and says "I made it stronger by using pieces of Kryptonite to add a longer lasting scare for Big Blue."

Scarecrows smirks as he disappears to grab his formula and prepare for his plan.

Lex sits in the darkness of the room as the fire in his eyes grow bigger.

* * *

**Clark's Apartment- Midnight:**

Clark is sitting typing away on his laptop trying to memorize every article about Lex's War against the Justice League when he feels the effects of kryptonite nearby, Scarecrow burst through the door watching the man in steel in pain as the fear begins to over take Clark's mind.

**(Clark's Delusions)**

Clark is on Krypton watching as his people die, Everyone around him begins to fall with the crumbling planet.

Lara and Jor-El stand in front of him with smiles on their faces.

Clark groans in pain as he watches them fade away along with krypton while he is left in the darkness.

A green flash brings Clark to another nightmare one that he has seen over and over again.

It was a battlefield that was erupting in chaos and Clark was without a weapon, He looked around and saw soldiers dead as he looked up and saw a figure standing above a hill with glowing red eyes fight off every solider displaying his same Kryptonian Powers.

The dust from the explosions send Clark into Shock as he looks at the man with the red eyes and sees that is himself killing everyone in sight.

Clark is knocked into another nightmare from a nearby explosion causing him to land on his knees looking up from the rain gazing at the endless graveyard.

**(Outside of Clark's Delusions)**

* * *

Scarecrow watches as Clark groans in pain, He is white like a ghost and is sweating bullets.

His veins turn a sickly green as the Kryptonite works into his system.

* * *

**Rooftops of Gotham-Midnight:**

Catwoman and Batman were in a huge fight when she grabbed him and forced a kiss, the two were in a heavy lip lock until she found a weak spot near his abdomen and stabbed on of her claws into him.

Bruce winced in pain as he pushed her back as he pulled out some chloroform and rendered her unconscious.

"I'm truly sorry Selina" Bruce whispered as he placed the Bat Cuffs on her and began to carry her towards Gotham Police Department unaware that a man holding a digital camera stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Lois's Apartment-Midnight:**

Lois was struggling with the door that when she finally got it open she barely had time to hear the gunshot as she fell to the floor blood skin through her white blouse.

The devilish laugh is all she heard before she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

**Clark's Apartment- 1:00 AM**

Before Clark managed to slip into unconsciousness he hit a button on his watch signaling for help.

Not a second to soon Bart came rushing into his apartment as he picked up his friend and took him off to a place he knew would help him.

* * *

**Metropolis General-3 AM **

Bruce was waiting for Lois to get out Surgery when Clark came rushing as he struggled with the effects of the Krypto-Gas.

"How is she?" Clark asked but before he could answer the doctor came in casing Bruce to stand praying to hear good news.

" We got her stabilized but there was a complication" The doctor says as she watches both men look at her with love in there eyes.

"W-What complication?" Clark manages to say as he keeps the tears of Joys back.

"I'm afraid that she lost the baby…"

* * *

**TBC…(I hope you guys enjoyed it but if you have comments to questions don't hesitate to ask.)**


	18. Pain and Memories Part Two

**I know that it's been a while since I last updated but I had to deal with going back to school and I had a MAJOR case of Writers Block. Sorry Guys, I know the flash back is a little cheesy but I think that some of you will be surprised by Bruce's reaction to the loss of his baby and how over the edge he is willing to go to protect Lois and his loved ones.**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter it just sort of came to me.**

**Chapter Thirteen- Pain and Memories Part Two**

**Five Years ago…**

_Lines of fathers and sons waited patiently as the bus slowly pulled up and Military official's readied them for basic training. _

_Among the men was Clark Kent, he was dealing with the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to everyone especially Lois._

_After the short period of time he has known her for he felt that there was something there a hidden passion…a spark and it sadden him knowing that she didn't want to say goodbye to him or even show up to see him._

_His heart was beating faster as he heard his favorite nickname being yelled by the woman he was falling in love with, "SMALLVILLE!"_

_Clark quickly turned around and was face to face with Lois Lane, "Hey Lo"_

_Lois could barely look him in the eyes for the fear of what she might do, "Clark…"_

_She was hesitant to speak after all she only came here to watch him leave not actually talk to him for it would be all to real that he was leaving._

_Clark stepped over to her and caressed her cheek causing her to lock eyes with his as he whispered "I know, But this isn't goodbye its see you later." _

_His lips crashed down on hers as that hidden passion was ignited while they struggled for power over who was leading there little make out session in front of hundreds of soldiers._

_The cheers of the men broke them apart as the smiles the showed never left even after Clark left._

_Lois stood there watching the bus drive off with the man she loved and she knew she would see him again if not in this life then in the next…_

* * *

**Present Day:**

Bruce and Clark were paralyzed with fear and anger over the revelation that Lois had lost her baby and which one would have the heart to tell her that there was no future Wayne in the picture for her and Bruce.

Clark's memories of his first kiss with Lois entered his mind as he turned to Bruce and said "I'll tell her, you call Chloe and go get some air this is going to be hard for both of you."

Bruce's tear hit the cold hospital floor as he walks out of the hospital hoping to suppress the darkness creeping inside of him, the one that sought vengeance for his child.

The anger was overwhelming as he screamed in anger while the rain poured around him, Flashes of his future where in his mind of him and Lois and there little boy or girl playing around in the manor with Alfred trying to catch the little guy/girl as Lois and him laughed at Alfred's many attempts to catch their child.

The flashes of his parents dead in the dark alley near that old movie theatre, His fist clenched as he heard the demonic laughter in his mind taunting him, He knew what needed to be done and he wouldn't stand by as along as the Joker was still breathing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Clark sat beside Lois's bed and watched her sleep, he beauty was like gazing at a goddesses for there was always one girl in his life that had his heart and that was her.

That kiss the day he left opened his mind to how he truly felt and how he wanted his life to be just Lois and Clark.

Lois began to stir in her sleep as she opened her eyes and was locked in Clark's hypnotizing baby blues.

"Hi" she was in a whisper as she brings her hand to his face and caresses his cheek causing Clark to seek the warmth from her hand while his eyes close and sighs in happiness.

But images of her with Bruce pop into his head and grabs her hand and sets it back to her side as he says "Lois there's something I need to tell you about what happened."

Lois looks at him intrigued as the sadness in his eyes are evident as she gasps "Oh My God"

Tears begin to spring from her as her heart begins to break over her loss, the guilt and depression begins to seep into her blood stream like the IV in her hand.

"I lost the baby"

* * *

Clark nods as all he is feeling breaks out and he begins to cry over her pain as if he can feel it too.

Lois runs her fingers through his hair as he buries his head next to her on the bed the tears continue to pour for both of them.

"I should have been there…I-I c-could've stopped it."

Lois thinks and says "You cant be everywhere…Superman"

* * *

**TBC…(I know it's a bit Cliffy but I wanted to show how Bruce handled the news and then got straight to the Clois. Update and or comment would be much appreciated)**


	19. Vengeance

I hope you guys like this chapter because i wanted to just how how Bruce is reacting and what means he is willing to get his vengeance.

I do not own Smallville nor do i own Dc Comics.

Chapter Fourteen- Vengeance:

The darkness had finally consumed him as nothing could stand in his way except for Clark but he would make sure that he wasn't stopped at succeeding.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"How long have you known?" Clark says in a state of shock.

"Since you got back but it wasn't really a Revelation for me after you kissed me during the charity benefit."

Clark looks at her but as he tries to say something Bruce's scream echoes in his mind causing Clark to jolt up and look out the hospital window watching Bruce storm off into the darkness, Anger visual in Bruce's eyes.

"Lois i have to go but I promise we'll talk about this later." Clark walks over the the Hospital door when Lois whispers.

"I love you."

Clark's Smile grows bigger as he turns his head and says "I've never stopped Loving you."

and in that second he disappears in a white and black flash.

* * *

**Across the street form the hospital:**

"Bruce!" Clark yells as he grabs his friend by the arm turning him to face him.

"Let me go Clark before i do something that i don't want to do."

Clark loosens his grip on him as he says "Lois needs you to be with her right now."

Bruce just laughs as he says "No Clark, She wants you and only you."

"We cant help the way we feel about each other Bruce but she is your fiancee and you just lost you Child, I know the pain you must be going through."

Bruce just laughs as he pulls out a small lead box "I want to believe what you say Clark but get out of my way before i hurt you."

"What are you..." Clark staggers back as Bruce puts on the kryptonite ring with the Vengeance and pain still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Clark but Joker has to pay for what he has done."

"B-Bruc..." Clark falls to the ground in pain as he tried to breath.

"Tell Lois that I'll always Love her." Bruce swings his arm back and punches Clark in the face causing him to lose consciousness.

"I am truly sorry Clark..." Bruce takes the ring off and throws it far away as he takes off into the shadows.

* * *

**TBC...(Now don't hate Bruce because he is in pain right now so he is also angry just think of it as what Clark almost did to Tim because he killed Alicia. Reviews would be nice.)**


	20. Mistakes

**I know thats it been a while but here is the next Update, ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 15- Mistakes**

Joker was Slammed into the nearest wall coughing up blood, face badly bruised.

"You sick Son of a Bitch!" Bruce yells as he continues to punch Joker over and over unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

**LuthorCorp Plaza- Lex's Office:**

Lex watches the scene on a small screen hidden behind his bookcase, his evil smirk never leaves his face.

"Luthor!" The office doors swing open as Superman enters cape flowing behind him.

"Hello Clark" Lex says as he stays seated.

"I'm in no mood for games Lex, all i want is answers" Clark walks over and stares down into the Cold eyes of his ex-friend.

"I don't have to give you anything except this..." and in that moment time was frozen as a gunshot rings out echoing all through the office.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Joker scrambles for breath as Bruce begins to choke the life out of him.

"You stole my parents from me and now you took my future!" Bruce squeezes tighter as he watches the life leave from Joker's eyes.

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	21. Aftermath

This is not really How I wanted it to end but its been fun writing it and I may do a sequel but until then enjoy the Conclusion of A Hero's Return.

**Final Chapter- Aftermath**

**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**

* * *

_I'm here at LuthorCorp where it is reported that Superman was shot by Lex Luthor, Mr. Luthor has released a statement explaining that Metropolis's Savior attacked Mr. Luthor and fearing for his life Mr. luthor reached for his gun and fired one shot that apparently barely missed Superman's heart but the doctors say if removed quick enough then there might be a chance to save this man from the Stars, I'm Vicki Vale report for Metropolis News back to you Stan._

The news blares at the TV as Martha Kent Collapses on her couch and begins to sob for her Son wishing that her Husband was still here with here.

* * *

**Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

Lois watched in Horror as she gazed out the window as the Paramedics and Doctors rushed the Clark into the building.

* * *

**Across town...**

Bruce sat in the dark as the tears began to flow as he gazed across from the unconscious monster in front of him.

"Bruce!" Diana appeared from the darkness as she rushed to his side.

"I almost Killed him... it felt good, I stood there and watched the life leave his eyes when I could hear my father's voice."

"Bruce your not making any sense" Diana gazes at his bloody knuckles and says " We need to get you out of here, The league has been looking for"

Bruce gazes into her eyes and just nods as he stands their hands still intertwined.

"Whats the situation?" Bruce says as he releases his hand from hers.

"Kal-El's Been Shot"

* * *

**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world**

**Metropolis General:**

"Clear!" The doctor yells as they attach the paddles to Clark's pale Chest.

Lois feels that something is wrong and puts on the scrubs that the nurses left for her, She pulls out her IV and begins to run down the halls her hearts begins to break as she fears for the worst.

* * *

**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen**

Bruce and Diana stand with the rest of the League as they wait in silence praying that they didn't loose him.

**Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**

* * *

**LuthorCorp Plaza- Front Steps:**

The Police begin to escort Lex in cuffs as the lights flash from cameras and reporters swarm him asking him questions.

Lex just smirks as the door shuts in his face the cameras still flashing and questions being shouted.

* * *

**Fortress Of Solitude:**

Kara sits above on the highest peak of the fortress as she sobs silently as she holds a silver locket shaped in the House of El symbol, She presses it down and it opens as she gazes at the picture of her and Clark on the Farm with the brightest smiles on their faces.

Memories begin to flood her mind

"You understand that if anything happens to me you keep the others safe and look after the farm for me."

Kara just nods as she breaks down in tears.

**(End Of Flashback)**

* * *

**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you**

Lois gazes through the doors as she watches as the doctors try and get a pulse but no luck, sadness begins to take over.

**I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world**

Lois looks one last time as one word escapes her mouth "Clark"  
and the sadness that once was on her face has changed into a smile.

* * *

**END?**

**A/N: I was listening to Mad World by Gary Jules (It was in Donnie Darko) and I decided it would be perfect for the ending. I hope you guys liked the story.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Five years Later….**

Lois sat under the tree on the Kent farm as she watched the little girl run through the fields with Shelby, her smile was like her father's and her eyes were a mixture of both of their eyes.

"Lara, Come inside for Pancakes" Lois yelled as she watched her daughter appear right in front of her as she launched herself into her mothers arms.

"What did I tell you about using your speed?"

"That I could only use my powers if I'm in danger or if I'm with daddy"

"That's my girl, now go get grandma" Lois sets the little 4 year old down as she races towards the old yellow house.

Warm arms wrap around her as she feels his warmth surround her, "What did Lara do this time?"

"She used her powers when she wasn't suppose to" Lois said as she laid her head on his chest were an old scar from long ago lies.

"Just think by time she is a teenager she'll either be like you or me." Clark says with a smirk only to receive a punch in the shoulder.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"All I mean is that she'll be the girl that gets into trouble or the girl that stays away from trouble."

"Just because I got kicked out of Met U twice doesn't mean that she'll be like me"

"Lois, I caught her yesterday snooping through my old books looking for the key. She's like a mini you"

Lois and Clark just laugh as she quickly turns around and places her lips onto his as she whispers "Well then I guess the other little one will be like you"

Clark looks down at her in awe as he asks "Other?"

Lois punches him in the shoulder and says "I'm pregnant dummy"

Clark's heart races as he grabs her and twirls her around with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a father again?"

"Well I mean it could be Superman's after all I did marry him" Lois says as she looks up at him with a smile.

"You did didn't you Mrs. Kent" Clark says as they break out in laughter only to be stopped by a sneeze.

"God I hate that dog!" Lois exclaims as she heads towards the house with Shelby close behind her.

Clark watches from afar as a smile appears on his face, all his life was spent alone never in his life would he imagine it would end up like this. His heart raced at the thought of another child and he couldn't be happier.

**THE END…**

**I know its short but its been in my head for sometime, hope you guys enjoyed the story. **


End file.
